Winters Warm Kiss
by animechesirecat7
Summary: Saeki finally realizes his true feelings for Ysuki. And what better time to confess then Christmas. Sequal to Ryomas sister. k because of use of crap and sucks. Nothing serious.


**Winters warm kiss**

**Alright readers. Here it is. The sequel to Ryoma's Sister as promised. **

Saeki pov

_It's so cold today. I wonder what the others are up to._ I was just lying on my bed. Everyone was enjoying the winter break. And I was trying to figure out what to do for mine. (Ring) _I wonder who that could be._

"Hello Bane, what's up?" I said into the phone.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall. Best time to get last minute gifts ya know." The way Bane said that last part had me a little suspicious. But I figured what was the harm.

"Alright. I needed to get my sister something still."

"Cool. Be there in like 10 minutes." And with that we both got off the phone.

**10 minutes later**

Bane pov

_Man. Is Saeki sure is dense. He can't even admit he has a crush on Ysuki. Maybe I can get the truth from him._ I knocked on the door and waited. Soon Saeki opened the door.

"Hey Bane. Let's go."

And we left for the mall. Once we were there. The hunt for last minute gifts started.

I looked over to Saeki and asked. "Are you sure your sister is the only person you need to give a gift for?" He looked like he was thinking over it.

"Yeah she is the last person I need to…oomph." Saeki wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone. And by someone I mean Ysuki.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going… Ysuki. I thought you where with your family?" Saeki had a light blush on his face.

_Heh. I knew he liked her more than he would admit._

**Ysuki pov**

"Oh its fine Saeki fuku-boucho I wasn't watching where I was going either. My family and I are having Christmas at the dojo this year. I am actually getting something for Ryoma and Ryoga." _I can't believe I ran into Saeki. How embarrassing. _

"You didn't buy their gifts first?" I saw Bane smirking. I knew exactly why.

_I knew I would regret ever telling Bane who I liked._

"Actually I had their presents put to hold. I just got a call that their presents just flew in." I smiled triumphantly. "What about you two?"

"Shopping for my sister. She is the one person I have difficulty buying a gift for her." Saeki had a look of despair on his face.

"I am looking for my little brothers' gift. The man at the toy store was holding a remote control car he wants." And then as if by magic Bane disappeared.

"Please tell me he doesn't do that often." I looked hopefully at Saeki.

"Actually it's a really bad sign. It means he is up to something." We both sighed.

"I don't want to think about it… want some help looking for your sisters gift?" He looked at me a little shocked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I really don't know what to get her."  
"Don't worry; let me talk to the owner at this store. Then will go look at some stores. Kay." I smiled at him.

**Saeki pov**

_God I wish she didn't smile so beautifully._ I nodded my head and followed her into the shop right next to us. But I had a strange feeling we were being followed.

**5 minutes later**

We left the store and soon found a jewelry store.

"We'll do you have any idea of what your sister wants?"

"No clue." I hung my head then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll help you figure it out." Once again with that beautiful smile.

"Thanks." We looked threw the entire store to finding nothing. Then we started to look all over the mall. I noticed Ysuki stopped at a necklace shaped like a music note connected to a crescent moon. She looked so sad. But she quickly recovered when she noticed a red music box.

"Hey Saeki. Let's look in here." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into a store. She dragged me straight to the musical jewelry box. "What about this?"

I had to admit it was a beautiful jewelry box. "You sure she will like it?" I looked at her. She smiled brightly.

"What's the harm? It's better than not having anything for her at all. My brothers gave me a jewelry box, I loved it."

"Alright." I picked up the jewelry box and went to go pay for the jewelry box.

**LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ysuki pov**

_It's almost Christmas. Let's see, I got my parents gifts. Ryoma, Ryoga, Sakuno, Keiko, Hyioshi, all the Rokkaku regulars… except Saeki. Crap! What am I going to get him? Oh man._

(Ring)

"My phone?" I picked up my phone and it just so happened that it was Bane on the caller id. "Hello. Bane, help. I'm freaking out right now."

"Relax. What's up?" I heard him chuckle on the other line.

"I don't have a present for Saeki-boucho. What should I get him?" I was practically hyperventilating.

"Calm down. I'm sure he will like anything you get him. Think fast though Christmas is in 5 days." Then the line was cut off.

I sighed in defeat and accepted that I was on my own on this. Then my brother Ryoma walked in. "Hey ... what's the problem?"

"I got everyone's gift except Saeki-boucho and I have no clue what to get him." Suddenly I didn't like the look on my brothers' face.

"Buy him some new grip tap. Make a sweater. Confess to him. Write a story. Make a scrapbook." I blushed when one of his suggestions registered in my mind.

"You want me to WHAT!? Why I outta..." Ryoga came in cutting me off.

"Whoa what's going on in here?" He was smirking. Both of them were and it irritated me.

"I'm going to get you two. I am not confessing to him. Got that. It's just too embarrassing." I hung my head down.

"Aww come on I think he likes you. Make him a story that conveys your love for him. Just make it like any of your other stories." Ryoga explained.

"Yeah. This way he will have a gift and your feelings. Ne?" Ryoma agreed.

I practically shot off my bed hugging my brothers. "You two are brilliant. Thank you so much." After that I kicked them out of my room and got to work.

**LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~**

Saeki pov

_Gahh. what am I suppose to get Ysuki? Man this is sucks..._

(Ring)

"My phone?" I saw that it was Ryoma. _What is he calling for?_ "Hello Echizen. Do you need something?"

"No but I know what you can get my sister." Ryoma may seem cold but he sure does care about his sister.

"Really. Thank you I really have no idea what to get for her." I know relief was hinted in my voice.

I heard him chuckle on the other line. "There is this pen that she has wanted for some time now. But every time she went to go and buy it, it was sold out. Or you can confess to her?" Some how I know he was smirking, as I felt my checks heat up.

"I think I will get her the pen."

"Fine. Tomorrow I will take you to the store that is holding it." Then the line went dead.

**LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Christmas eve**

Ysuki pov

I snuck into Ryoma's room with an air horn with Ryoga who was holding a party popper and our brother's gift. I whispered to Ryoga. "Ready on 3… 1.2. ." I blew the air horn and Ryoga let the popper fire.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We both tackled our brother.

"Get off you two." Ryoma playfully glared at us.

"Fine. here's your gift by the way." Ryoga handed over the present. Ryoma then shredded the wrapping paper.

"Whoa hot spring bath salts. These look expensive. Whoa and silver grip tap. Thank you." Ryoma smiled brightly and gave us a hug.

(Ryoma is oc because I think he is cuter this way)

"Your welcome. now come on. mom made all your favorites." With that we all dashed down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

**LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~later that day.**

Ryoga and Ryoma looked at me with goofy grins on their faces. It made me suspicious at first, but I had to put my thoughts aside when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it everyone." I went to go get the door and noticed that both my parents had the same grin on their faces like my brother's. I opened the door shocked to see Saeki.

"Fuku-Boucho? merry Christmas what brings you here?" I smiled at him. _Some how I feel my family has something to do with this._

"Merry Christmas to you as well. Your family invited me. Your brothers to be more exact." I noticed that Saeki had been blushing._ Damn don't tell me he has a thing for one of my brothers. That would just suck._

"Okay then. come in, you'll catch a cold standing outside much longer." I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. As time passed Saeki got more comfortable with the family. Everyone was having so much fun.

Ryoma opened all his birthday presents, he was shocked that Saeki had got him something for his birthday and Christmas, everyone started to talk and open Christmas gifts.

"What a wonderful boyfriend you have Ysuki." My mother commented.

both me and Saeki blushed. "Mom. we are not dating."

My father chuckled. "That is not what your brothers told me." I threw an empty present box at my father, nailing him in the face.

"Ryoma your lucky its your birthday and Ryoga your lucky it's the holidays'." They both showed a moment of fear. Everyone then broke into laughter.

later that night

"Umm. Ysuki can we talk for a minute?" I turned to see Saeki asked with a blush on his face.

"Yeah sure." And I led him to the backyard.

Saeki pov

_That story she wrote… it has more meaning. It seemed to be a confession. I want to hear it though. _"The story you gave me…"

"Yes Saeki. You hate it don't you. I knew I should have done something else." Ysuki pouted, she looked like she was about to cry.

"No. Don't misunderstand. It was an amazing story. What I was trying to say was… was that story about me…and you?" I couldn't think of how else to ask.

"UGH. I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out. Yes it is. I… I don't know why I wrote it like that. Once I started writing it, I couldn't stop." Ysuki wouldn't look me in the eyes. I had to do something. Before I could even think I was hugging her.

"Ne. I it was an amazing story and, even though I should have said this before, I love you Ysuki Echizen. And I know I will never stop loving you." _I have been in love with you since I got to know you more._

"Really?" Ysuki looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes. your wonderful in every possible and impossible way. I love your smile, laugh, and how you care for others. I can't get over how much I love you. I wish I had told you earlier." I kissed her. It was an amazing kiss. Even though it was freezing cold outside I didn't notice; I was kissing the one I loved most.

Ysuki pov

_He is kissing me. Saeki, the one I had a crush on, returned my feeling and is kissing me. The warmth of the kiss got rid of the winter cold. _

Once we parted for air. "I love you Saeki."

"About time you two confessed. You should thank Bane for telling me about you two." We both blushed and looked over to see Ryoma smirking at us.

"Ryoma can you please…." I asked nicely, hiding the threats I silently promised.

"I'll just leave you love birds in the snow." And he disappeared.

"I'm going to get him and Bane later." I vowed. Causing Saeki chuckling.

"You can scheme later. Okay."

"I do not scheme I plan."

"I'm sorry plane. Now where were we?" Saeki kissed me again, all my irritation and cold went away. All because of this one winter's kiss.

_A kiss to remember is one that gets rid of the cold, anger, fears, and pain. a winter's warm kiss from the love of your life._

**end**

**ysuki: why winters warm kiss?**

me: I don't know it seemed appropriate, considering the weather.

**Ysuki: couldn't think of a better title could you?**

Me: and there is that.

**Ysuki: what's up with the necklace? It was only mentioned once. **

Me: insight for next fanfiction.

**Ysuki: for the sake of chesirecat please review.**


End file.
